Pourquoi es-tu si aveugle ?
by Helduath
Summary: Newtiteuf est amoureux, et il se hait pour ça. [Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf] Unstiteuf - Yaoi - Il n'y a pas de Lemon, c'est une fic très dur, triste, lisez vraiment le disclaimer c'est très important.


**Ceux qui ont lu mes premières fictions sur le ship brigrim savent à quel point j'adore écrire des fictions bien triste comme celle qui va suivre.**

 **Disclaimer : Cette histoire est dure, elle traite d'un sujet tabou, l'automutilation et si c'est un quelque chose qui vous dérange, qui vous met mal à l'aise, fermez cette histoire tout de suite. Je n'ai pas pour but de porter un avis la dessus, très loin de la, mais je sais très bien que ça existe, et que ça correspond à un stade de dépression dont il est difficile de sortir. En ce qui concerne Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher, cette histoire est une pure fiction, rien a voir avec les personnes réelles. **

**J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, je vous demande juste de ne pas vous étendre sur la mutilation en review, c'est clairement pas le but. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'étais assis là, sur le carrelage froid de ma salle de bain, les yeux flous, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Pourquoi ne comprenais tu pas ? Pourquoi ne voyais tu pas ? Ce n'était pas assez clair ? Ou étais tu juste aveugle aux signes que je te donnais ? M'ignorais-tu volontairement ? Pourquoi me laissais-tu me noyer ? Sombrer dans cette folie, dans ces abysses de larmes ?

J'avais besoin de toi, de tes mots, de tes sourires, de ton attention… Mais j'étais réduit à tes vannes, à tes moqueries, sur mes choix, sur mon physique, son mon orientation… Pourtant j'aurais tout fait pour te plaire…

Mais tu n'avais d'yeux que pour ces filles aux jolies courbes, aux jolis corps, qui faisaient tout pour t'attirer… Comment pouvais-je rivaliser ? Moi ? Avec… ça ?! Ce corps que je haïssais tant, qui jamais ne connaitrait la douceur de tes doigts, la chaleur de tes lèvres, ni, ne serait ce que la bienveillance d'un de tes regards…

J'aurais aimé être à l'image de ce que tu désirais, de celles qui, chaque nuit, partageaient tes draps, qui avaient le droit à tes caresses, à tes baisers, mais c'était impossible, vain. J'étais un homme… jamais tu ne me toucherais.

Cet amour si fort qui me consumait, qui brulait pour toi, mon ange inaccessible, mon Sébastien, il était ma perte, il creusait un peu plus ma tombe à chaque instant… Il brulait aussi mes poignets, mes cuisses, de ces marques profondes, rouges, de ces coupures qui pleuraient du sang.

Je me détestais de t'aimer, de détruire, à chaque battement, ce qui aurait pu être une belle amitié, par la faiblesse de mon cœur. Mais je ne pouvais réprimer ces sentiments… Tout chez toi me plaisait, la teinte sombre de tes cheveux, tes yeux d'un bleu si pur, ces lunettes qui te donnaient cet air sérieux, la courbure de tes lèvres, la beauté de ta peau, la finesse de ton corps… Qui aurait pu te résister ? Certainement pas moi.

Pensais-tu à moi le soir comme je pouvais le faire ? Te demandais-tu pourquoi j'étais distant avec toi ? Non tu devais t'en ficher… Tu allais vite m'oublier, me remplacer comme ces autres qui n'avaient été qu'une passe dans ta vie. Tu allais m'effacer alors que tu resterais à jamais gravé dans mon âme, tout comme profondément dans ma peau…

J'y avais cru un moment, avec toutes ses allusions que tu faisais à nous deux… mais ce n'était qu'un délire, qu'un jeu… Un jeu dangereux. Je n'étais pas aussi fort qu'on le pensait, très loin de là. Je restais un adolescent cassé par les autres, recollé tant bien que mal, pantelant, trébuchant à chaque pas, encore plus sans toi.

Des larmes, encore des larmes, partout, pour toi. Chaque soir c'était le même rituel, prostré ici dans cette salle de bain lugubre, à me répéter encore et encore que tu ne m'aimerais jamais, que tu me trouverais dégoutant si tu savais, que tu me fuirais, que tu me mépriserais… Rien que cette idée me faisait déjà sangloter. Je me trouvais infâme, immonde, inutile, je n'aurais jamais dû te connaitre, j'étais un déchet pour toi… un boulet. Ça faisait si mal…

Mais quand la lame s'enfonçait encore et encore dans ma cuisse, cette douleur s'apaisait doucement, me laissant tremblant sur le sol, avec ces futures cicatrices que jamais tu ne verrais, dont jamais tu ne connaîtrais l'existence, honteusement cachées par un jean. Je méritais tout ça, c'était le prix à payer… pour être tombé amoureux.

* * *

 **Un avis ? Je me doute que cette fic n'a pas dû plaire à tous... n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review tout de même.**

 **Helduath**


End file.
